


Why Soren Doesn't Play Cards With The Gang Anymore

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Antisocial Soren, Boyd is a shitty card player who cheats, Card Games, M/M, Trust Issues, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He realizes again and again that he's mostly putting up with them for Ike's sake.





	Why Soren Doesn't Play Cards With The Gang Anymore

The only reason he was remotely okay with any of them was because of Ike, Soren often found himself realizing. Even something as simple as a game of cards could turn into a nightmare with this bunch involved, and Soren constantly found himself making excuses to leave early.

This, unfortunately, did not slip past Ike's notice. Not two seconds after Soren went to his room did Ike come knocking, and of course he had to let him in.

"So what's eating you lately?" he asked, sitting down on the bed. "You're not usually this antisocial, and you wrote the book on it."

Soren sighed, running a hand through his ponytail.

"You _know_ why, Ike. I'm surprised you even have to ask." Ike frowned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"No, I don't. Soren, I know you don't trust people so easily, and it's hard for you to-"

"Of course I don't trust Boyd!" Soren cut him off. "Surely you've played enough card games with him to realize he _cheats._ " And Ike looked confused, as if he'd expected something different. "He cheats, and nobody ever says anything. Do they just not notice, or does he get away with it for some other reason?"

And Ike _laughed,_ so hard that Soren wondered if he would fall off the bed. When he finally finished and caught his breath, he just shook his head.

"So you're this upset because Boyd is a lousy card player?" He smiled. "Look, Soren, we all know he's a cheat, but these are silly games we play just for fun. No one's losing any money or things like that, so Boyd cheating is just...a minor annoyance."

"A minor annoyance." Soren sighed. "I guess I just don't understand it. This...family business. Putting up with people who drive you crazy half the time."

"Why not? You put up with me," Ike said. It was clearly meant in jest, but it bothered Soren to hear nonetheless. To imagine ever being tired of or angry at the person who'd saved his life, the only person he'd ever trusted...! He nestled further into Ike's loose embrace, leaning his cheek against a broad shoulder.

"No," he said. "I _believe_ in you. I always have, and I will until the day I die." He smirked. "Even if you start cheating at cards like Boyd."

"Soren..." Ike smiled, gently tipping his head up and bringing their lips together briefly. "And I'll always be here for you. Even if you take your card games too seriously." Soren opened his mouth to protest that he most certainly did _not_ , but another kiss from Ike cut off any argument that might have stemmed from said protest.

Maybe tomorrow Ike would suggest they skip the card game altogether.


End file.
